warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Nyx/Patch History
*Fixed Nyx’s Absorb consuming more than its base of 4 Energy per second even when not being attacked. *Fixed Nyx’s armband Energy color persisting as default. *Fixed Nyx Prime / Nyx Immortal Skins forearm Energy color persisting as default. *Fixed Impact Status and ragdolling breaking enemies out of Nyx’s Pacify effect before its Duration is up. *Fixed Nyx’s Psychic Bolts ability sometimes going silent. *Nyx’s Psychic Bolts now have an instant recast which simply selects 6 new targets and despells on older targets automatically. PSYCHIC BOLTS *Adding sounds to Psychic Bolts deactivate hold and end - you can dispell this ability by holding '2' by default! *Improved Psychic Bolts disabled FX. ABSORB *Nyx Absorb explosion radius increases based on the Damage Absorbed (capped Nyx to 75m max). *Absorb now has 'lingering Absorption' - Nyx's Absorb now converts a % of the Absorbed Damage into a self Damage buff when the ability ends for a limited time, dispelled on recast. **Added +400% Damage cap to Nyx Absorb Damage buff. *Lowered Nyx’s Abilities volume for less fatigue while using Abilities repeatedly. *Fixed Corpus Ospreys not following you closely anymore when under Nyx’s Mind Control ability. *Updated Nyx's Mind Control + Psychic Bolts and Titania's Lantern ability descriptions to better reflect their recent ability changes. Nyx Changes: Nyx is the master of psychic manipulation - her abilities are now capable of Debuffing, CC'ing or dealing damage directly through means of psychic energy and manipulation! Nyx's abilities have received an audio refresh - new sounds have been added to her powers! Passive: *Nyx's Passive now causes enemies to miss her more often. *Nyx's last Passive was to randomly disarm enemies when hit by powers. Since her revisited kit depends on enemies effectively hitting each other, we changed the passive to make Nyx simply harder to hit. *Nyx’s passive ability to make enemies miss will be deactivated when she is using Absorb, meaning no shot will be wasted! Mind Control: *Mind Control has a 4 second wind up at the start where incoming damage will cause the target's damage output to increase. The stronger your weaponry, the deadlier the output of your victim! **Reminder: All damage inflicted to the target will apply once Nyx deactivates Mind Control, or when the Duration runs out. *Better 'follow Nyx and attack enemies' AI pass. *Mind Control can now be cast while moving, and no longer halts Nyx in her tracks! *The cast time for Mind Control has been decreased, so you can better use the 4-second window to ‘power up’ your new minion! Psychic Bolts: *No longer deals any damage and will temporarily disable Armor & Shield, slow down Infested units, and disable Ancients' Auras. *Psychic Bolts can be cast once on up ﻿to 6 targets. Kill these targets before you can cast again, OR hold '2' to reset targets and cast again! Absorb: *Absorb damage type is now based on the damage types it absorbs. *Fixed Nyx Mind Controlled Shield Ospreys spawned from Corpus Tech and Attack Drones spawned from Fusion Moas not being friendly. *Fixed casting Nyx’s Absorb when hitting an enemy with a "grappling hook weapon" allowing you to move around. *Nyx Nemesis Skin has received the PBR treatment! *Fixed the Edo Chest Piece sticking out on the Nyx Carnifex Skin. *Fixed the Pakal right shoulder Armor clipping into Nyx’s arm. *Fixed the Embolist chest piece clipping into the Nyx Immortal, Saikou, Athena, and Carnifex Skins. *Fixed Nyx being able to sometimes cast Chaos on Mobile Defense terminals, causing it to spin around. *Fixed enemies affected by Nyx’s Chaos, as well as Radiation procs, not taking increased damage from faction damage Mods. *Fixed Nyx’s Mind Control FX lingering on Ramparts. *The Stalker can no longer apply Nyx's passive to disarm enemies hit with Absorb due to being so powerful it crashed your game. Stalker pls. *Fixed a script error when casting Nyx’s Psychic Bolts. *Fixed ghostly Rampart remaining on an enemy if they exit the Rampart while under Nyx’s Mind Control. *Fixed an issue with Scavenger Ospreys manipulated by Nyx consuming loot (they ignore it now when ‘under the influence’). *'Augment': Fixed becoming invincible after casting Nyx’s Absorb with equipped and then Transferring to the Operator. *'Augment': Nyx's no longer Absorbs Friendly Fire. *Fixed HUD buffs trying to show 1,000,000 as 1e+03K instead of 1M (e.g. Nyx Absorb when full). *Fixed the Mucusk Syandana not sitting properly on Nyx and any of her Skins. *'Conclave': Nyx's Psychic Daggers now only seek target under reticule. If no target is found, they will fire off in a random direction in Conclave. *Fixed Nyx’s Mind Control not properly affecting Shield Drones, and resulted in the Drones wandering off on their own. *'Augment': Fixed Nyx’s not allowing teammates to charge you up by fire absorption. *Improved visibility during Nyx's Absorb ability. *'Conclave': Fixed Nyx's Mind Control being cast without a target in Conclave refunding energy. *'Augment': Fixed screen blur & color correction remaining when you use Transference while in Nyx’s Absorb with equipped. *Fixed pixelated/jagged textures on the Nyx Saikou Skin and Helmet. *Energy will now be refunded when the target dies between cast and effect on Nyx's Mind Control ability. *Fixed script error with Nyx’s Absorb ability FX. *'Prime': Fixed a script error related to Nyx Prime’s Chaos ability. *Fixed Nyx’ Chaos causing a script error upon cast. *'Conclave': Increased visibility of Nyx's psychic daggers in Conclave. *Fixed large frame-time spikes caused by Nyx’ Chaos. *Moved Nyx’ Absorb damage counter up to the buff notification area (like Equinox' Maim damage counter). *'Augment': Fixed being able to roll with Nyx’s active by binding a dedicated roll key (not sprint/roll). *Fixed getting stuck in Nyx’s Absorb bubble while the ability is deactivated. *Adjusted the Porta Armor positions on Nyx’s Nemesis skin. *'Augment': **Fixed being able to jump/crouch/slide with Nyx’s active by switching to your melee weapon. **Fixed getting stuck on ziplines with Nyx’s . You can now cast/decast the augment while ziplining! *'Prime': Adjusted the position and scale of the Edo Chest Plate on Nyx Prime to match Nyx (was too big on Nyx Prime). *'Augment': Absorb - : Nyx can move at 50% speed while using Absorb, but the area is reduced by half. *Fixed Nyx’s Absorb camera FX remaining after a host migration. *Fixed all pole arms and some staff weapons clipping through Nyx and Nyx Prime's chest when equipped. *'Conclave': **Nyx's Absorb ability can now only be activated at 100 energy in Conclave. **Nyx’s Mind Control duration reduced in Conclave. **Increased minimum explosive damage of Nyx’s Absorb in Conclave. *'Prime': Fixed incorrect Nyx Prime textures. *'Passive': Enemies affected by any of Nyx's powers have a chance to lay down their weapon ( become disarmed ). *Fixed dots on the back of Nyx’s Nemesis skin not reflecting energy color. *'Prime': Restored more detail in Nyx Prime’s textures. *'Prime': Restored more detail in Nyx Prime's textures. *'Prime': Restored detail in Nyx Prime's textures. *'Prime': We've added PBR Upgrades on Nyx Prime. *Fixed Clients seeing the Host cast Nyx’s Absorb on the ground when she is actually in mid-air. *Fixed Clients seeing no hit effect when shooting into the Host’s Absorb bubble. *Fixed Client projectiles not registering in certain areas on larger Nyx Absorb bubbles. *'Conclave': Nyx can no longer alt fire while in Absorb in Conclave. *Nyx’s Mind Control and Chaos now have diminishing returns against boss-type enemies. *Fixed enemies under the influence of Nyx's Mind Control taking less damage at the end then they would take outside of it. *Fixed enemies affected by Nyx's Mind Control taking less damage at the end. *'Conclave': Nyx's Mind Control Ability no longer requires a target to activate in Conclave, encouraging greater accuracy and less button spam. *Fixed an inconsistent visual FX from the explosion created by Nyx's Absorb. *'Conclave': Increased the damage of Nyx's Psychic Bolts in PvP. *Fixed holograms created by Nyx’s Chaos becoming frozen. *'Augmnent': Fixed Nyx's not working at all. *'Conclave': Nyx will now drop the Cephalon when using Absorb. *Nyx’s Chaos no longer has a cooldown, and enemies affected by Chaos cannot be stunned by additional casts. *Nyx's Psychic Bolts now have a chance to Radiation Proc enemies. *Fixed players being unable to detonate grenade weapons while in Nyx’s Absorb. *Fixed Nyx’s Absorb not shielding Sentinels from AoE damage occurring from within the Absorb bubble. *Fixed an issue where Nyx can walk while in an Absorb button in certain Solo mission scenarios. *Fixed an issue preventing some abilities (such as Nyx’s Absorb) from being deactivated using the Power Menu. *Fixed enemies under Nyx’s Mind Control or Chaos not properly attributing their kills to Nyx and Shared Experience to Nyx’s Squadmates. *'Conclave': **Increased the energy drain of Nyx’s Absorb in Pvp. **Nyx’s Mind Control no longer causes players to drop the Cephalon in Capture the Cephalon. **Increased the energy drain of Nyx’s Absorb in PvP. *Fixed some AI behavioral problems caused by using Nyx’s Mind Control. *'Conclave': **Reduced the range of Nyx’s Mind control in PvP. **Reduced duration of Nyx’s Mind Control in PvP *'Conclave': **Nyx's Psychic Bolts speed has been increased and lifetime decreased in PvP. **Targets under Nyx’s mind control can no longer damage her in PvP. **Nyx’s mind control duration and range reduced in PvP. **Nyx's Absorb damage has been increased in PvP. *'Prime': **Nyx Prime base shield increased from 100 to 125. **Nyx Prime base armor increased from 15 to 50. *All Alternate Helmets that had Stamina-related effects have been given new abilities: Arcane Menticide Helmet - This helmet is worn by Nyx, increases velocity of parkour maneuvers with a drain on Shields. *'Augment': Nyx’s FX has been made more visible. *Fixed Nyx’s Mind Control removing armor from enemies. *'Augment': Chaos - : For a % duration of Chaos, any enemy entering the effect radius will be affected by Chaos. This effect radius decreases over time. *'Conclave': Players under control of Nyx’s Mind Control or Chaos will no longer see the FX on their Warframe. *Updated some textures on the Nemesis Nyx skin. *'Conclave': Added a stagger to Nyx’s Mind Control and Chaos ability in PvP. *'Conclave': **'Augment': Absorb - : Creates a ring every 3 seconds that drags in enemies at 9 meters per second. **Nyx and Nyx Prime are now usable in PvP. *Fixed an error that would occur when using Nyx’s Absorb. *Fixed Nyx’s Chaos sometimes ending early when a target under Chaos dies. *'Prime': Fixed incorrect armor locations on Nyx Prime. *Fixed Nyx’s Chaos causing Hives in Hive Infestation to become invincible one Chaos expires. *Fixed Nyx’s Mind Control causing Brood Mother Maggots to attack enemies after Mind Control ends. *'Augment': Mind Control - : Mind controlled target does 60%/120%/200%/300% increased damage. *Players can no longer gain energy from Trinity's Energy Vampire while in Nyx’s Absorb. *Nyx’s Mind Control is now a toggable ability. *Fixed Nyx’s Psychic Bolts affecting enemies that are immune to Tenno abilities. *Fixed Nyx’s Absorb not playing the end explosion animation. *Capture targets are now immune to Nyx’s Mind Control. *Enemies targeted by Nyx’s Mind Control no longer take friendly damage until the duration of the ability ends, at which point all accumulated damage to the target is applied at once. *'Augment': Psychic Bolts - : Affected enemies will become disarmed in confusion for x seconds. *Fixed an issue with Buzlok Rifle shots not adding damage to an ally using Nyx's Absorb. *Added Nyx Prime to the Codex (in place of ol' goldless Nyx). *'Prime': Nyx Prime released. *Fixed an issue with Nyx’s Absorb not properly costing 7/6/5/4 energy a second. *Fixed an issue with Nyx ability Mods not being properly granted after buying/crafting the frame. *Fixed an issue with Nyx's Absorb being useable during bleedout. *Nyx’s Absorb has had it’s passive energy drain significantly reduced from 10 energy per second to 4 energy per second, and instead now has an energy drain based on incoming damage. This drain is 8 energy per 1000 damage. These drainage values are affected with the use of mods. *Fixed an issue with Nyx's Absorb ability blocking Codex scans. *Tweaked the sound effects on Nyx's Absorb. *Fixed an issue with the Illiac Chest piece clipping into the Nyx frame. *Fixed Nyx's toggle-able power being broken by pause menu. *Fixed a case in Nyx's Mind Control that could cause power-in-use on clients. *Fixed Nyx being able to absorb inordinate amounts of damage by toggling Absorb extremely quickly. *Fixed an issue with Client's getting stuck in Nyx's Absorb pose while in pre-death. *Fixed an issue with the alt fire on the Mutalist Quanta being duplicated by Nyx's Absorb ability. *Fixed lingering Absorb effects after Nyx has bled-out. *Fixed a script error with Nyx's Chaos that would cause a power-in-use bug. *Fixed an instance of Client's playing as Nyx being able to run around with Absorb active, if the power was activated right at the moment the player was knocked down. *Fixed an issue with Nyx's Absorb visual effects not disappearing for other players if Nyx dies while casting and then bleeds out. *Made Nyx's absorb resist magnetic damage so that you can't generate endless damage by chaining absorbs. *Fixes self-inflicted death wounds being caused by throwing Glaives through Volt or Nyx's energy shields/bubbles. *Tweaked a number of armor offsets on the Nyx Warframe. *Adjusted the positioning of Chest Armor on Nyx. *Absorb: Players can now toggle Absorb on or off. **Toggling changes to Nyx will give players more freedom instead of being locked in place while the rest of your team runs around. It should also add a nice element of resource management to the Warframe, rather than being stuck in place at the cost of X energy. *Increased the visual effects limit for Nyx's Absorb ability to account for duration extending Mods. *Fixed an issue with players being able to move around while using Nyx's Absorb ability under certain circumstances. *Fixed clipping issues Nyx's Noble rifle idle animation. *Added a HUD damage counter and countdown timer to Nyx's Absorb ability. *Fixed projectiles passing through Nyx's Absorb ability. *Nyx's Chaos ability deco uses the correct helmet. *Improved sounds for Nyx’s Psychic Bolts. *Updated effects on Nyx’s Mind Control ability. *Fixed issues where damage inflicted by clients would not power up Nyx’s Absorb. *Nyx has received a buff to her Armor stat: Buffed to 15 (from 10). *Fixed Nyx being vulnerable to Procs from Disruptor and others when Absorb is active. *Nyx’s Absorb will now go affect enemies behind walls or cover. *Fixed Nyx’s absorb not doing damage to Infested Crawlers and Chargers. *Fixed Nyx being immune to Shield Damage after using Absorb. *Injury Immunity fixes for Nyx when in Absorb. *Fixed some issues related to Nyx’s Mind Control ability where brainwashed AI didn’t always attack enemies as intended. *Fixed Torid and Nyx’s Absorb causing a game hang. *Fixed Nyx’s Mind Control and Chaos abilities making the targets not behave in a proper manner. Mind Control was not having enemies aggressively attack their own, and Chaos was making the player a target over enemies. The affected targets will now properly perceive their targets. *Fixed Sentinels hitting themselves when firing inside Nyx's Absorb bubble. *Fixed issue where enemy Shield Osprey drones would shield friendly enemies controlled by Nyx or Nekros. *Added idle FX to Nyx. *Psychic Bolts: Projectiles now seek and fly faster, more in line with other Warframes. *Absorb: Ability now has higher base damage and should attract more attention. *Nyx's Chaos now only stuns bosses, not make them murder their subordinates. *Prevent being able to revive enemy capture target while he is being affected by Nyx's mind control. *Fixed HUD breaking when reviving capture target affected with Nyx's mind control. *Fix for HUD breaking when reviving capture target affected with Nyx’s “Mind Control”. *Fixed ability effects for Nyx to be consistent on host/client both in terms of what is created and what colour it is. *Fixed ammo not being consumed on some weapons when shooting Nyx’s absorb. *Fixed shields not replenishing if damaged while using Nyx's Absorb. *Fix for Nyx absorb being interrupted by Nauseous crawlers. *Fix for Nyx Power in Use bug (maybe time for a Livestream rematch!). *Fixed Nyx Psychic Bolts not functioning correctly on clients. *Fixed Nyx Absorb not working, resulting in "Power in Use" bug. *Nyx's Chaos power now has a timer. *Fixed Apex particles that would remain on ragdolls after using Nyx's Mind Control power. *Fixed Nyx's armband FX showing up with projectors. *Fixed an issue with Nyx Mind Control being flagged as "in use" if target dies. *Excalibur Radial Javelin + Nyx Absorb no longer kills nearby Clients. *Log file should no longer receive error spam when using Nyx. *Removed unwanted background sound effect attached to Nyx. *Nyx's mind control visual effect now lasts the same duration as the power itself. *Nyx Alt Helmet changes. *Introduced. }} Category:Nyx Category:Tabview